


Meg Finds Her Own Fun

by PickleGarden



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleGarden/pseuds/PickleGarden
Summary: A retelling of that scene in Stew-Roids. Not being invited to Chris and Connie's party. Meg decides to have her own fun. Will she regret it?





	Meg Finds Her Own Fun

At James Woods High, the impossible has happened. A reverse Pygmalion. The most popular girl Connie D'Amico has transformed the virtually unnoticeable Chris Griffin into a popular student. Connie thought Chris was the only guy she dated who's treated her like she was special. Connie has only dated popular guys for publicity. But there was something about Chris she felt a connection to. As Chris was greeting everyone he saw in the locker hallways, word about a party that was being held at the Griffin house came out. The popular kids gathered around.

"Griff-a! We're totally stoked for your party this weekend!" a popular boy hollered at Chris.

"You know it brother!" Chris answered.

"It's gonna be awesome". Gina who was Connie's right hand girl stated.

Connie gave Chris a warning, "Keep it on the down so the spazzoids don't catch wind.

Gina saw Meg walking in the hallways, "Speaking of Spazzoids..."

"Wow! Can you believe it Connie? You and I are going to be at the same party this weekend. This is so cool! Hey, what are you wearing?" asked Meg.

Connie, Gina, Chris, and the popular kids stared blankly at Meg.

"So I make sure I don't wear the same thing as you, Connie." Meg went on.

"You're not invited Meg." Connie said profusely.

"What? It's at my house!" Meg raised her voice in contempt.

Chris stepped in, "Let me handle this. I'm sorry Meg. You can't come."

"There's an ass to bomb ratio..." before Connie could finish, Meg tried to convince them to invite her.

"How could you do this to your own sister?" asked Meg. "The party is at my house!"

"You're never going to be cool, you're not coming, live with it!" Gina said.

"Thank you, Gina! You better not show up! If you do, we'll prank you in a way that you'll never forget!" Connie said.

After years of torment and humiliation, Meg finally speaks out.

"For years and years and years since I have attended school, I have been beating my ass off trying to impress you people! What is it going to take for you to finally like and accept me?" shouted Meg. "Don't you remember some of the nice things I did for you and the popular kids, Connie?"

Chris says to Meg, "Nobody thinks you're cool!"

"You tell her, Chris!" complemented Connie.

"You're not inviting me to a party that is at my house, and this is the time I can finally achieve popularity and acceptence..." Meg went on.

"Nobody will ever love you, get it through your shitty head! Meg will never be popular because you're too fat, geeky, and ugly..." said Connie. "Your grades suck too."

After that arrange of insults, Meg finally sees the light about how insignificant high school popularity really is.

"If this is what popularity does to people, then maybe I shouldn't feel so bad about being an outcast!" said Meg.

"That's still not going to get you invited to my party." said Chris.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! 10 years from now is it going to matter if you all were popular in high school? Because after you graduate you lose that." preached Meg.

"Uh oh, she's jealous everybody." laughed Connie as the other popular kids laughed at Meg.

"No I am not! THAT IS IT! I am done trying to fit in with the so called in crowd! I've tried everything and nothing works!" Meg preached again.

"For saying that, you're really going to miss out on all the fun!" said Chris.

"NO! Just NO!" shouted Meg. "You know what? FINE? GO AHEAD! HATE ME! HATE ME FOR NO GOOD REASON! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ANYMORE! I HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING BAD TO ANY OF YOU! Have your stupid party! Now that I think about it, I'm glad you didn't invite me." Meg points at Chris and Connie, "As for you two, go ahead and keep dating each other and corrupting and brainwashing everyone else with your worthless bull shit about how great popularity is."

"What are you going to do this weekend, be all alone and cry in your bedroom?" Connie retorted.

"As much as you want that to happen! NO! When this party at my house starts, I'm going to find my own fun! Good bye! I'm done with impressing you all for good! Chris, you are not my brother anymore! You two deserve each other!" Meg stomped off and walked to her locker.

The next day, the party at the Griffin's House was on. Meg went to see the movie, Distracting Trumpets. Meg was in the theater and got annoyed by the trumpet in the movie.

Meg says to herself, "At least I'm not at that retarded popular kids party. Maybe I should've gone."

The trumpets grew louder in the movie.

"Guess I shot myself in the foot when I went to see this." said Meg. "Should've seen Adam Sandler's duck movie.


End file.
